Murder For A Sister
by dollface.24xo
Summary: Kip Epps aka Half Stack is a prospect for the "Sons" but one secret he never told and wanted to stay hidden has come looking for him how will they react to knowing he's the brother of America's youngest serial killer and she's out of prison in his care, his worry is will she start up her killing spree again or finally have change of goodwill...
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of intercoms and rattles from the cages of inmates, the shouts and screams as a tall curvy skinny tall blonde women around 20-23 walked in her orange jumpsuit the sounds of the shackles around her ankles that made a jingle sound as she moved, she was taken down the hall by two guards on each side and one behind with shotgun at ready at any sudden movement made her grin evilly, as they came to the end where another guard stood slowly moving to unlocked her wrists and ankles carefully and slowly she could smell the fear but she held still, not moving a muscle looking around as every office in the tiny room eyes were on her, she wouldn't make a move, she wouldn't dare today she finally be free out of this jail hell, So she waited patiently for the office to be finished and waited for the door to buzz and open, then was signal to walk though and she did just that, a few more steps closer to freedom

"Inmate Ryan Summer Epps belongings which hold one wallet, with one visa card two master cards, a gold card, 2000 in cash, one lip stick tube, you're personal clothing a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans a white tank top with black hooded sweater finally a red leather jacket with black heeled boots. You're release papers, please sign here" said the squat older women behind the desk with frightened voice and shaky hands, Ryan took few moments to review the documents and then signed her name, She looked up at the officer in front of her, as she passed the blue tiny bag with her personal belongings then the flooded clothes and shoes on top she picked up the bundle and began to walk away when she heard "Miss Epps" She stopped looking around making eye contact raising a eyebrow at the scared women who was panicking before finishing her sentence "Good luck" Ryan nodded and turned around smirking walking to the bathroom she was allowed to change in

Ryan stood in front of the mirror at her reflection, her long wavy blonde hair down to her breasts, going threw the tiny bag of belonging taking out the tube of bright blood red lipstick and slowly putting it on her lips then taking the tube of mascara the officer passed her on way out applying it along with the midnight black eyeliner to give her the cat eyes she was known for and applied finally some cover-up and grey shadow. Running her fingers threw her hair puffing it out she put on her new pair of lacy black panties and black bra before putting on her clothes and boots once she was finished she grinned at her reflection and walked out finally stepping into the bright sunlight, squinting her eyes against it, looking around the parking lot of anyone, but the only cars were parked in the employee area until her eyes rested on the car about half block from the prison she curved her lips into a grin walking towards the black 1967 mustang

As she got close enough she ran her fingers over the hood smiling "Oh baby did you miss me as much as I did you..." She grinned walking around feeling the back tire for the keys hearing the jingle she unlocked the door getting in finally the leather seats against her looking up at the seat she saw the yellow folder openings it she saw all the information she needed picking up the avatar red sunglasses putting the car into gear she had one thought _See you soon big brother…._

Spinning the tires out the dirt road and driving to little town called Charming…


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later arriving in little town Charming wearing brand new clothes she stopped off buying a hole new wardrobe and health supplies, she had changed into grey bootleg skinny jeans with brown ankle high heeled boots with a blood red laced long sleeved paired with a black baby doll leather jacket, her hair and make up done perfect pulling into the garage with the sign that read _Teller-Morrow _she saw a row of motorbikes and a silver SUV she saw few people outside smoking and a older women leaning against the office door but she was looking for one person then she saw him smirking she got out the car altering some men outside her presence walking towards them, sunglasses still on

"Can I help you darling" A man with blonde hair to his chin with what some women call a dazzling smile but to her she had no effect, she ignored him and turned to her brother who still had his back to her

"Hello Kippy" All guys confused as they watched their prospect tense up and freeze in horror wide eyed as he slowly turned around coming to face to face with the intimating blonde with her arms crossed he gulped before speaking

"Ryan what are you doing here" She smirked at his frightened, scared facial futures stepping closer watching him back into an older man

"Came to see my brother" The sons started whispering "Brother" and "Half-Stack has a sister" or "She's hot" which made her roll her eyes

"I mean what are you doing out of prison" He yelled she chuckled

"Good behaviour" Rolling his eyes not paying attention to anyone else around or that Gemma was now standing beside Clay interested in what going on….

"You don't get off on good behaviour when you are a convicted murderer, slitting throats and then literally taking there hearts mailing them to you're victims loved ones, painting a famous artwork in there blood, bashing skulls in" They were all shocked in horror then looked at the skinny tall women wondering how she could do that much damage at her size, then watched the prospect who had glassy eyes letting few tears fall while the girl Ryan stood emotionless eyes covered with her sunglasses…

"I thought my paintings were poetic" Shrugging, Half Stack shook his head stepping towards her slowly incase she react and jump at the movement

"Are you here to kill me" He whispered for once she showed emotion sliding her shades to the top her head the look of shock in her eyes shaking her head stepping close to him

"Course not you're my brother, you didn't make me a killer Kip I chose be one, I enjoyed my kills watching my victims beg, If I had a chance I would do it all over again, I would take those lives again because I can, It's fun! but if I had to chose between you and that I'd chose you" Pulling him in her arms hugging him as he sobbed as she rubbed his back not paying attention to the witnesses, after few minutes he pulled back smiling sheepishly

"I'm the oldest I'm suppose to be me holding you not the other way around" She smirked chuckling

"Oh well" He sighed

"So not that I'm not happy to see you why are you here"

"Probation I have to live with a family member for a year, I've got a good lawyer" Winking he sighed shaking his head

"Nathaniel's brother I'm guessing" She nodded

"He out too?" She nodded

"House arrest so no worries I can't be hooking up for a killing spree with him, just take him for a ride every once in a while" She winked grinning at the horror on her brother's face

"I did not need to know that" She laughed hearing a cough behind them, Kip turned seeing everyone watching putting a hand on his sister's back he made introductions

"Sorry guys, This is my little sister Ryan Epps, Ryan this is Jax and this mother Gemma, Clay, Tig, Juice and that's Opie" She nodded when they all said a hello as she took in their appearances Gemma was older women with a rocker-biker look, Clay was older man with grey hairs and musclier fatted body, Tig had longest black hair, Jax was the blonde who spoke to her when she arrived he was attractive, finally Juice had a mohawk with tattooed lighting bolts on each side and Opie looked like a grizzly with his bread and long pony tail

"Well, I guess I'll go inside and get the keys to my apartment and take you there" She nodded pulling out a smoke lighting it taking a puff

"Yes, Plus I need some bourbon badly" He nodded heading for the clubhouse when he stopped and turned back pointing his finger trying to look stern

"Don't move! Or do anything stupid" She smirked holding her hands in surrender as he left turning back to the people outside, there was silence for few minutes before Juice always being the curious one questioned

"So murder.." She raised an eyebrow nodding

"Yes you may heard of me" Winking at his confused face she sighed 'The Heartbreaker' At the face of horror on everyone she smiled "So you have heard of me…..interesting" Just before anyone could say anything else Half Stack walked back out with keys in hand looking towards Clay silently asking to leave, who nodded in knowing he sighed and lead Ryan back to her car, getting in passenger seat as they speed out the parking lot only hearing the revving engine and squeals of the tires, and smell of burned rubber

"Juice, get on the computer all the information you can on Ryan Epps or The Heartbreaker" Clay ordered watching Juice run into the clubhouse doing as he was asked

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Three hours later Juice had looked up everything on Ryan, there was pictures of her crimes, newspaper clippings and police reports her arrest record, her probation requirements feeling sick to his stomach reading this anymore he called everyone over and told them information, Clay had called in every Son and filled them on earlier todays events wanting them to be aware…The clubhouse was filled with Jax, Piney, Tig, Happy, Juice, Clay, Opie, Chibs and Gemma

"Ryan Epps made her first known kill when she was 15 years old, she beat a teacher with a baseball bat until their skull was bashed in so bloodily, she was hardly recognizable, then she cut open her chest pulling out her heart and squeezing until it was crushed into basically…." He sighed shaking his head "It was nothing in other words that's how she got the name 'Heartbreaker' she was also arrest once for drug and gun smuggling along with grand theft auto, over years she killed a total of 21 women and 27 men of what they have recorded either cutting them up to pieces or bashing with a bat, she used her hands alone for some kills always careful police even FBI never found prints of hair any type DNA until she was caught 3 years ago when her boyfriend was caught his family basically mafia in terms used in the reports, Nathaniel Collins, her lawyer is his brother David. The Collins come from old money and that's how she got out of a death sentence in under three years, anyways he was caught and ratted her out when she was arrest they found her in a warehouse with 3 bodies of women and 2 men using there blood to paint a famous artwork "The Scream" she went quietly without a word she's known as the youngest female killer in america's history very dangerous, I found photo's of her crimes and even some recording" Juice explained showing print outs of her crimes scenes and bloodied mess. Everyone around the clubhouse slowly passed around pictures and listening to the information told to them, most looked sick even Happy which was a huge surprise since he loved torture and killing….

"Juice you said she was known gun smuggler at one point" Clay asked interested Juice nodded

"Yeah, her ex-boyfriend Stefan Morgan big time guy don't wanna mess with him" Everyone nodded they've heard of him one point or another he never wanted to do business with the sons no matter how many times they offered there services he turned them down

"So she's a sexy dangerous murdered…is she single?" Tig muttered looking up smiling

"Last I heard she was single, but you should stay away from her to be honest…." They heard a voice at the doorway turning they saw Half Stack looking angry

"If you wanted to know about her you could of asked" Walking further into the clubhouse behind the bar starting to clean the empty beer bottles, Jax and Opie approached the prospect who buried himself in his clean up detail

"Why didn't you ever tell us" Jax questioned, Half Stack shrugged

"To be honest, It's not something you speared around that you're the brother of the serial killer called 'The Heartbreaker' why do you think I moved stopped visiting her it became to hard…" Shrugging again, Gemma came around taking the rag from his hands holding on to his

"Baby I can't image how hard it was but you should of told us we're family now we'd never judge you"He sighed squeezing her hand

"Thank you" He whispered she nodded in return, then the serious talk happened

"Do you think she'll kill again…" Clay asked seeing his prospect face fall he nodded

"I know she will, she enjoys it I can be there love her and support her but it will never be enough it's who she is…."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Ryan's appearance in Charming, Gemma had offered the young women a job but she declined saying she had more then enough money and could make some her own. Half Stack had been very worried and watching his sister every move he check newspapers for killings or any kind of worry and when so far to even almost put a GPS on her cell phone so he could monitor her movements.

She'd only come to the garage twice and met rest of the members the old lady's were scared and wavy of her and kept there distance but it didn't bother her it was afternoon on a Thursday most the club was outside taking break from work when her car pulled up

She was wearing leather jeans with strapy heels and white v-neck t-shirt her blonde hair was in a side french twist with her avatar red sunglasses, she smirked walking towards her brother who was chatting with Juice, Chibs and Jax

"Big brother" She sang-song standing next to him he smiled

"What you doing here?" She grinned reaching into her back pocket pulling out a wad of cash watching his eyes widen

"I'm taking you to lunch before my parol review appointment" Taking the money he started counting as she leaned against the picnic table folding her arms on her chest

"Ryan, this is over 5000 dollars in cash!" He half yelled-whispered she nodded

"I'm aware" He smirked, shaking his head

"How?"

"Poker" She answered simply, he raised an eyebrow she sighed

"Poker and hustling at pool" She answered cheekily, he handed her back the money as she put it in her pocket pulling out pack of cigarettes lighting one up

"Put it in the bank, I'll go tell Clay I'm off then well go" She nodded watching him walk away before stopping about to open his mouth she cut him off

"I know! Don't do anything my god…" She muttered as he walked away turning the two people sitting there she grinned

"You two aren't frightened of me" It wasn't a question it was a statement

"No you had a past everyone can change" Jax said smiling she chuckled

"Some perhaps, have you ever taken a life…" She saw him shift uncomfortable under her gaze

"You have" Again it was a statement not question

"Yes" He whispered she nodded

"First kills always hardest you have second thoughts aren't sure you can go threw it with it" He nodded just noticing the Chibs had left going back to work, turning back to the blonde he asked

"Was the teacher you're first kill or that what authorities think"She grinned

"You're smart cookie, no she was not my first kill only Kip knows the first lets leave it at that, and don't try to get him to tell you cause he won't…"He sighed nodding, before he could open his mouth again Half Stack returned

"Ready.." She nodded throwing the butt of her smoke in the astray leaning over slightly she came in contact with Jax's body feeling him shiver from her breath at his ear

"See you soon" Pulling back she winked walking ahead of her brother, Half Stack shook his head

"Trust me, she'll only hurt you…" Jax stood up pushing past the prospect

"I'm with Tara anyways kinda…" Shaking his head returning to work


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Half Stack was sitting at his breakfast table when his front door opened in walked Ryan she has some blood on her clothing and face she smirked walking in fully straight to the bathroom he sighed putting his head in his hands letting some tears full he knew she wouldn't stop…he blamed himself for who she was if he saved her she never would of killed to begin with he'll never forgive himself…

Getting up he walked to the bathroom knocking on the door hearing a cheerful _come in _walking in he saw her bloodily clothes on the floor he picked him up placing them in a plastic garbage bag about to walk out when he stopped and asked quietly

"Who…" He heard her sigh

"A man early 30's he deserved it…" He nodded

"The body"

"Bashed in with baseball bat unrecognizable, heart remained in case police come looking for answers they can't pin it on me"

"You we're careful"

"Always I only got caught cause of fucking Nate!" She yelled coldly

"I don't approve of this Ry"

"I know Kip…It's who I am though" He said no more walked out the bathroom grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving for work

When he arrived he looked at the garbage bag with the bloodied clothes grabbing it he walked past everyone ignoring the 'hellos' heading behind the building where they sometimes burned belongings of rivals and trash he took the lighter fluid and light a match throwing the bag in the pitch he watched it burn until there was nothing left when he turned around he noticed Gemma had followed him

"You okay baby?" She questioned

"I'm fine" She raised an eyebrow giving him a 'don't lie to me look' he sighed

"Ryan she..it's nothing" He rambled walking off heading to do his job, but knowing Gemma she wouldn't let this go and she didn't that lead her here outside the prospect apartment knocking, when the door opened to reveal Ryan dress in short jean shorts with black long sleeved v-neck with wet hair grinning

"Gemma what do I owe to this visit"

"May I come in" Ryan waved her hand opening the door further walking in Gemma looking around there was clothing on the couches, dishes piled up she looked at the young girl lighting a smoke watching as the queen took in the surrounds

"I know you turned down a job at the garage but Clay has another position in mind for you if you're interested…" She was lying her ass off true but she could make it happen she was confidante, Ryan raised an eyebrow

"What dose the position imply?" Gemma sighed

"Clean up…"Curious Ryan grabbed her red leather jacket putting on her sandals and throwing her damp hair in messy bun she motion for the door

"Lead the way"

Half hour later Gemma pulled up to the garage with Ryan following in her own car getting out she lead the young girl to the clubhouse

"Why don't you grab a drink I'll be back" Gemma smiled, Ryan said nothing just walked to the bar and grabbed bottle of scotch and a cup. As she took the first slip Juice walked in along with her brother

"What you doing here" She smirked gulping down her glass no problem

"Gemma showed up at the apartment wanted me here for some odd reason…" She raised an eyebrow in silently asking if he knew anything about it which he shook his head something caught her eye in the corner of the room a laptop with a newspapers on the screen with the headline _The Heartbreaker Strikes Again… _she walked towards it reading it over seeing Juice follow she chuckled looking at his

"Reading up on me are we.." He looked down little embarrassed being caught

"Um..Clay wanted info when you first showed up" He replied sheepishly she grinned

"Did you find it sicking or impressive or even poetic.." She asked stepping close to him with each word watching him back up

"Sicking to be honest" He said in strong voice, she cocked her head to the side examine him

"Everyone has there freedom of speech" As she walked back behind the bar again refilling her drink

"Did you really mail the victims families there hearts" She heard him ask behind her

"I did once or twice" Leaving the rest in silence when the doors on other side the clubhouse opened and out walked Gemma and Clay motioning to come inside she walked over hearing doors close behind her taking a seat

"I have a position for you usually our guy Happy dose this but he's never here usually in the club in Lodi, We have taken a man who knows person who's been putting hits and stealing from us and attacking our old lady's we want you to get our info from him the club members will be present of course you'll get a fee of 5,000" She sat there thinking before smirking

"When do we start" Clay smiled

"Tonight"

Later that night every member was outside the warehouse which held inside the man who had information they had he refused to give a name, they we're waiting on Ryan who still hadn't shown

Chibs, Tig, Jax, Half Stack and Opie along with Clay we're present for this Piney refused to be part of it soon they heard the sound of a her car getting out she was dressed in all black clothing, leather jeans, a tank top with hooded jacket and heeled boots her hair in pony tail holding a baseball bat and knife attached to her ankle she smirked

"They let's this started" Clay lead her inside there was boxes and chairs and few other supplies in the warehouse and few lights in the middle was a man handcuffed to a chair he was maybe 30-35 with light brown hair he looked up hearing them all enter

"Who are you" Clay questioned the man remained silent, Ryan took this as her cue she walked over to him kicking him in foot he looked up confused then laughed she smirked swinging the bag in his face to the side hearing a scream of pain and him splitting blood out along with some teeth

"Believe the man asked you something" She whispered in his ear

"Darren Shepard" Clay nodded

"Who's been sending the threats" Silence he nodded to Ryan she put the bat down kneeling in front of the man

"Did you know that you have over 3 gallons of blood in your system and takes hours of draining it before you die with one single cut….but if you make a big one it takes only 30 minutes tops I prefer watching the suffering but I'm bored" Taking the knife she stabbed it into his thigh hearing him scream as she dug it threw blood pouring out

"Who's the man sending the threats" Clay questioned again more silence, Ryan took the knife out stabbing it in his shoulder blade more screams and blood pouring on the floor to be honest the guys felt little sick at seeing how much she was enjoying the pleasure of his screams and the pain she was infecting

"I won't cut you're heart out if you answer" She whispered in his ear he shook his head picking up the baseball she circled him

"You know when I was younger I use to play baseball and I've always had a killer swing but I'm really out of practice that first hit was kinda sloppy mind if I give it another shot" Swinging back she batched his knee cap seeing bone pop out she grinned

"I think I almost got it, one more try shall we darling" She hit the other hearing him scream more and the begs to stop she sighed as Clay stepped up again

"Who is the guy" The man breathed heavily whispering the name feeling a knife in his other shoulder he screamed

"Ethan Zobelle" Clay nodded

"I fucking knew it" He muttered he turned to Ryan who looked edgy "Kill him fast" She pouted rolling her eyes cracking her neck swinging the bat at his head so hard they heard the bones and sounds of his body dropping to the ground they looked at the blood pouring out and brains and then Ryan covered in blood then she cut into his chest pulling his heart out stomping on it

"I gonna need new shoes…" She mumbled walking to Half Stack who had his back turned the hole time giving her a towel and bottle of water she opened the cap pouring it on her face wiping the blood off looking to the terror in the men faces she smirked

"I feel better"

**This is nothing like the show only some parts...**


End file.
